Hysteria
by renmeili
Summary: Jasper is still having a problem with controling his bloodlust. What happens when you put Bella, Jasper, and a radio playing a song by Muse in one house? Will Jasper control his self or will the monster within him take over? One-Shot for now. PLZ REVIEW!


**A/N_ Okay so I was listening to this song Hysteria by Muse. And when I was listening to the lyrics, well the lyrics of the chorus part kind of reminded me of Jasper with his little bloodlust problem. Anyway the song might mean a totally different thing but whatever, I'm bored and want to write something, plus my chapter 5 for my other story is really long and I need a little break from writing that. I think this is just going to be a One-Shot, but if people tell me to continue it I probably will. So here it is. OH AND PLEASE ****listen to HYSTERIA BY MUSE while Reading!!!! But while reading you don't have to read the lyrics of the song too, you can skip those.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

**_The Asian Sensation Sweeping The Nation!**

**......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Jasper was lying on his bed reading an old book while listening to a CD. He had heard this CD hundreds of times before, so he decided to turn on the radio. When he settled for a radio station he heard the sound of a Bass playing and that's when it hit him.

Bella..

Bella had made it a habit to just come over to the Cullen's Resident whenever she pleased, since Edward would bring her over there all the time anyway. She even went there when they were out hunting. She'd rather be alone in an old mansion than stuck at home with Charlie nagging her all day. Jasper was still having a little trouble with his bloodlust and being around Bella was still very difficult for him, but there was always someone there to keep him in line. But this wasn't the case this time. Everyone was out hunting, so it was just Jasper and Bella…alone. The scent of her blood hit him again and Jasper's body started to shake violently while a low growl rumbled through his chest. The monster in him was trying to get out.

The song on the radio continued to play…

it's bugging me, grating me  
and twisting me around  
yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
and turning inside out

_GOD! She smells soo good. _The monster inside Jasper purred in a dangerous voice.

_NO! Edward loves Bella. I can't kill her! I can't._ Jasper's right mind said.

_We love her too…just one little taste won't hurt…_

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
and I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control

"NO!" Jasper roared picking up and throwing a lamp across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into hundreds of pieces. A loud dangerous growl came out of Jasper.

Bella, who was downstairs listening to her ipod while doing some homework, looked up at the ceiling curiously. She thought she heard something or someone… She just shrugged and went back to work. She knew that today all the Cullens would be out hunting. Edward had said so.

yeah it's holding me, morphing me  
and forcing me to strive  
to be endlessly cold within  
and dreaming I'm alive

Jasper was now curled up on the floor with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees.

_I shouldn't have left early. I should have stayed with them_. Jasper thought.

_But we didn't and that long trip back here has made us hungry and there's a snack downstairs just waiting fro us. Don't you smell it? It's delicious. It's delectable. It's ours. _The monster whispered with an evil smile. The same smile started to spread on Jasper's face.

_Mine. _Jasper thought_. _He was losing it.

_Take it. Now_. The monster inside him commanded. And he obeyed_._

'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
last chance to lose control

Jasper was out of his bedroom in a flash. Now he was in the living doorway staring at his at his prey. Bella sat there oblivious to the vampire about to kill her. She was still listening to her ipod with her back facing Jasper. Jasper smiled at the thought of how easy this was going to be. He wanted to savor the moment, so he made his way over to her slowly. When he was right behind her he slowly reached his hand out toward her neck. But before he touched her Bella flipped her hair behind her back and the scent hit Jasper like a ton of bricks. His throat was on fire and he couldn't wait any longer.

and I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode  
and I'm breaking out  
escaping now  
feeling my faith erode

Before any other thoughts went through his now deranged head he quickly grabbed Bella's wrist and roughly pulled her up to him quickly, making Bella's body slam against Jasper's chest. Bella let out a scream while tears started to sting her eyes. Her body felt as though she were hit by a truck or by a marble wall. She then looked up to see Jasper. That's when she was his eyes and her eyes grew wide with fear. Jasper smiled an evil smile at her while he leaned his head toward her neck. Though Jasper could hear her screams and pleas and feel her fear, he wasn't going to stop. The monster in him loved the fear he was feeling from her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice stood in the middle of the forest motionless. She was having a vision, and not a good one.

_Jasper slowly made his way to Bella. He reached out toward her slowly. Then she slipped her hair and Jasper eyes darkened even more. She was suddenly off the couch and in Jasper's arms. Bella let out a scream and Jasper smiled at her and sunk his teeth into her neck. _

_"Please." Bella's last word was in soft whimper. But Jasper didn't listen, he just continued to suck the life out of Bella. One final tear fell out of Bella's eye and onto Jasper's cheek before Bella's eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp in Jasper's arms. _

Alice awoke from her vision and collapsed on the ground as she dry sobbed.

"No." she whispered before she body started to tremble and she let out a scream. She knew it was too late.

**A/N- Okay that was it. Just one-shot. But if people review and tell me to continue then I'll add more. But like I said this probably isn't that good, but I was bored and I'm stuck on my other story so yea. Also read my other story: The Night That Changed forever.**

**REVIEW! Please don't be too mean.**

**-The Asian Sensation Sweeping The Nation!**


End file.
